Archive: Tempell
Tempell is a bonded water demon currently a DEVIL research subject. He was captured for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Alanis Hartley. Personality Eiln knows who he is and knows what is and isn't of use to him. Honestly he has never really done well with authority as he combines a strong will with a rebellious mind and a complete lack of heart. He doesn't know love or the ties of care that bind people together as he's always judged it as fake and something that would hold him captive more than anything. Trust is very tricky with him, he's difficult to trust and a risk to be trusted, there's very little keeping him from stabbing you in the back once you're of no use anymore. He's a loner, and might be difficult to convince being alone is not the best thing in all situations. Devious and sly he will have fun experimenting with his new looks, though, always enjoying to manipulate and use his intelligence to become better at the expense of others. Background Pre-bond Not too far from Australia's mainland, somewhere within the borders of the Great Barrier Reef, Eiln was born along with his dozens of brothers and sisters. And just like all those brothers and sisters he tried to find his parents, a first trial in which many young 'Ghosts' lost their lives in the many dangers that the Reef held. He was one of the few to be enchanted by the open water beyond the coral formations, and the seed of it's unexplored depths, it's promise of adventure, excitement and freedom would proof to never leave him again. He was among the few that made it to the two adults that laid the eggs they came from and would take care of them, raising them to be the new generation of guardians, until they'd be ready to take over the territory. That was how it had always went, how it should be, and individuals within the family to question that system were beyond rare. Still...Eiln was one of them. He didn't believe the care his parents showed their offspring was sincere, after all...Had he or more of his siblings died the two adults wouldn't have even cared. And so, even as he grew alongside so many like him he soon began to stand out. As he entered his teen years it was clear that he was evolving differently, body mirroring his egocentric views. None of his siblings developed the rudimentary wings he did. A hint at the strange longing for freedom that only helped his selfish views develop further. He was alone, and always had been. He would act out, get in trouble with the authority that was his parents, up until the point that he decided this was not what he wanted, not what he could bear any longer. He wanted to see what was beyond the Reef, travel the open sea..And so he left. Years of wandering followed. The young demon managed to stay alive through various adventures within the miraculous world underneath the waves, only catching a hint of humans in the far distance now and then, never paying them much mind. He really had his intellect to thank for that, smart enough to know how to hide and when to recognize something as a potential danger. He was a lot more interested in other demons than he was in humans or animals. Wandering as far as the coral reefs of Japan he had a short-lived alliance with a wolf-demon here, a quarrel with a Kitsune there, and developed his abilities on his own accord. Yet he never found what he was looking for, that greater freedom that might solve the emptiness inside that he couldn't place. Disappointed he decided to go back home, to where he was meant to be and where he did feel some pull from. It was on this journey that he, heavy with a lack of purpose, had his first direct interaction with humans. Being mistaken for a different animal, or perhaps not, a ship hunted him for a short while. He escaped...But was injured, a harpoon having cut along his side. He'd been attacked for no reason whatsoever, gave him a first experience with intentional hurt that would prove to teach him how to do the same later on. It set the trend of a deep distrust for these so-called humans that had almost taken his life for no reason whatsoever.. It turned into a grudge. Back home he found himself incapable of settling for the passive guarding tasks that were characteristic for his species, instead learning to use the skills of his kind as a weapon. Not always applying them for the traditional reasons...Oh no. These humans would come to his home to startle the fish and make the coral sick, having it die. Perhaps even to hurt him, again. In a way he never did care about the coral reefs, but even his rebellious mind couldn't escape the instincts embedded into his genetic code. His species was born to protect the Reef, and so he did. But he wasn't as subtle about it as he perhaps should have been, as his parents would have taught him had he stayed. And he wasn't about to be gentle. Eiln made a name for himself. He would use his skill in imitating sounds to distract, tease and manipulate divers, bringing them into dangerous situations that sometimes ended up being fatal. Over time he dared get closer to small boats or ships, catching up on human voices. A radio playing some songs. A mother singing to her child...It lead him to start trying to lure those ships into dangerously shallow waters with his 'voice', using samples of human songs and other sounds of animals he'd seen humans finding fascinating, hoping to have them strand or sink because of sharp rocks. Again, sometimes this ended up being fatal. He couldn't care less, as long as these foul creatures would leave and never come back. He never forgot being attacked for no reason, and the grudge held strong. In the times he could listen and soon understand the meaning behind the words of the humans, he began to see that they saw his kind, the demons, as worse than animals. As enemies. And so he would treat them the same. Unfortunately there is a downside to making a name for yourself. “Siren of the Reef” he was called, thanks to his halfway successful attempts at a hypnotic song. But as the rumours surrounding him and his home grew, people began taking an interest. People he didn't know of. People that came for him, well prepared and with just a single goal. He was about to lose his freedom. Post-bond Year 1 Powers Active *'General water manipulation:' He can move water around and have it lash out if needed, but not yet much more than that. *'Current control/waves:' With the same technique he uses to swim faster and travel along currents, Eiln can create waves closer to the surface of the water. In this variant on the usual technique he's more skilled than most of his species as it was his main weapon against humans. *'Purifying:' As a basic skill of his species Eiln can clear toxic substances from water and perhaps even bring other values up to make it more beneficial for whoever drinking it or living in it. He uses the orb at his tail for this, the one currently on his left foot. Passive *'Current control/waves:' Although his tail is rather powerful, his body is not really made to swim on own power. Rather the fins are flexible and help him stabilize when he rides the currents. Therefor, to make sure he gets where he wants to be, he's capable of causing temporary current flows in the water that will carry him along swiftly. They could also be slower and very accurate as he's practiced this skill his entire life. Physiology Demon Form TBA Human Form *Hair usually worn in a fake mohawk, mostly to keep it out of his face and because it reminds him of a fin. **Hair reaches to his feet, perhaps even slightly dragging across the ground, replacing many of his longer fins. *The colours of his skin follow those he has as a demon, his legs covered in gold-like scales to halfway up his thighs. Relationships Alanis Hartley Well...She's human. But she's a strange human. There is nothing inside Eiln that could ever make him want to associate himself with a human and many things about her or issues she brings up have him snap at her. Both because he feels lost, imprisoned and cursed as well as lonely, confused and in desperate need of help. She confuses him, he hates it. She's capable of calming him, which he gets confused about. All in all he's not yet very friendly with her nor does he want to be. But he's willing to use her kindness to at least get control over himself again. Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia *Yes, he will refer to himself as "Tempell" until he decides he can trust you. *In a show of defiance he will constantly try to get away with wearing as little as possible without setting off any guards or something. *Very sensitive to sound, high-pitched noises can easily startle him and send him in a bit of a panic at the last experience. *Has an amazing singing voice, and is very happy to try it out as he goes since well. He's never had a solid voice before. *In general super pissed about being at DEVIL though. *In human form the only gills that stayed are the ones at his ribs. He can close them off to the air, but they're very sensitive regardless. *Eiln has never seen snow or ice before. *Having never had legs he'll have some issues with walking initially. Talking he's learned very quickly with his natural affinity for communication by sound. *The second technique his kind used to communicate with animals was changing colour and using patterns to bring their message across. He can't do this in his human form. *He has a scar along his side from the harpoon that hit years ago, there are still some half-healed cuts across his body where the nets he was caught with cut into his skin. *Fascinated by the written word. Any written word. *Every single blue orb has a use, not all the same, though some 'work together'. *More TBA as I get to know him better/think of more. Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters